Alert Motorised Unit of the Orasetole Milicja
The Alert Motorised Unit of the Orasetole Milicja is a special unit of the Regional Command of Milicja of the Orasetole Region of the Krakozhian People's Milicja. It is tasked primarily with general patrol duties but is also equipped to deal with violent crime and assist in riot control operations. Each city district of Orasetole will typically have two to four patrols of two or three officers from the Alert Motorised Unit working alongside regular district police patrols. History The Alert Motorised Unit of the Orasetole Milicja was founded on the 1st July 1956 as the Special Mobile Unit with its headquarters in the centre of the city on Ulica Osųdzeńska in the Old Town, next to the then-headquarters of the Regional Command of Milicja of the Orasetole Region, and a strength of 140 men. The unit was equipped with M72 and Jawa 500 motorcycles and six Škoda 1101 cars. The Special Mobile Unit soon proved its worth, with its mobility meaning that it could intervene promptly to incidents, and it quickly grew popular with the citizens of Orasetole. The unit's Škoda 1101s were replaced by Škoda 1201s and Škoda 1202s, which were themselves replaced by Volga GAZ-21s and Volga GAZ-24s in 1965 when it was renamed the Standby Unit. This was part of its transformation into a riot control unit, and the unit was also equipped with Barkas B1000 vans and a single IFA G5 SK-2 water cannon vehicle. In 1969 the unit was expanded to 210 men and was briefly stationed at 2 Ulica Pasířská next to the New Town Hall, but was moved in 1970 to Veršovičle district. In 1976 the unit celebrated its 20th anniversary, and shortly afterwards in December 1978 it was reorganised again into the Alert Motorised Unit, being reinforced significantly to a total strength of around 460 men. The unit also moved again in May 1979, this time to a dilapidated area at 64 Ulica Diavòlice, and as such officers of the unit had to build a new base for themselves. In 1981 the Road Inspection Company was incorporated into the unit and in 1982 the base was further expanded with a new carpark, cloakroom, and briefing room. A new dining hall, dog kennel, and petrol station was built in 1987, with a new Dog Handler Platoon also being formed. The duties of the entire unit were also expanded to include the apprehension of particularly dangerous criminals, and as such its officers were given limited counter-terrorism training and training with heavy weapons. In 1999 the base of the Alert Motorised Unit was renovated with a new sanitary facility being built and the existing buildings having insulation installed. In 2002 the unit provided disaster relief services when floods struck Orasetole. The Alert Motorised Unit's base was again upgraded in 2008 with a new two-storey building being built with a dressing room along with social and cultural facilities for its officers. Officers were given new tactical vests in 2010 and all vehicles were equipped with mobile computer technology in the same year (this would be supplemented by a camera system in 2015). In 2011, mobile defibrillators were added to all vehicles. Organisation *Patrol Company *Patrol Company *Patrol Company *Road Inspection Company *Dog Handler Platoon Uniform Meritorious officers may be presented with a dagger with the words Råzum, Česť, Sila ("Reason, Honour, Strength") and the unit crest on the blade. The dagger is 29.5 cm in length with a 13 cm carbon steel blade. Each dagger is unique with a serial number and the officer's ID number. Equipment Weapons *'Less-than-lethal weapons' **Taser X26P electroshock weapon (United States) *'Pistols' **CZ 75 semi-automatic pistol (Czechoslovakia) *'Submachine guns' **Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun (Germany) *'Assault rifles' **AKM assault rifle (Soviet Union) **Heckler & Koch G36C subcarbine assault rifle (Germany) **vz.58 assault rifle (Czechoslovakia) *'Sniper rifles' **Dragunov SVD designated-marksman rifle (Soviet Union) *'Grenade launchers and anti-tank weapons' **RPG-75 disposable rocket-propelled grenade launcher (Czechoslovakia) Vehicles See also *Krakozhian People's Milicja *Orasetole Standby Regiment *Regional Command of Milicja of the Orasetole Region *Varchevo Patrol-Intervention Battalion Category:Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement in Krakozhia Category:Orasetole